galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The masked brides
I could not tell how many days I was kept in this featurless, concrete room. Chained to a spartan bed. The masked brides had taken me here, after they had robbed the bank and taken me and two other bank customers hostage. What happened to the others I did not know, the masked women had kept me blind folded for most of the time. Maybe it was a week ago, when a woman in a pig mask beat me with a sand filled hose,to an inch of my life. Now I only saw them, masked coming into my cell maybe once a day to bring me food and water and to losen the chain so I could use the toilet. I had not touched any of the food and had stopped asking any questions. The worst part of my captivity was the boredom, the endless hours sitting in this semi dark room with nothing to do. My life was a mess and if it should end now then that was fine by me. I never was bored in my life, as even if I had nothing to do I could think,but right now I felt that I had reached the end of my life and that the future was for others, not for me. Even if the masked women had not abducted me, there in the bank I was about to exchange my last 50 pounds for dollars to buy me a rope and find a secluded place where I could end it all. I felt weak, not eating for so long did take its toll and I hoped that whatever came after death was better than the life I had so far. I barely noticed the heavy steel door opening. Even though I had lost any sense of time, I was certain it was out of the regular feeding time. Normally there would be two of them, wearing black rubber aprons and cartoonish masks of daisy duck, Minnie Mouse, Miss Piggy or similar. This time there where four of them. Each wore a different outfit and mask. There was a tall woman with a riding outfit and a horse mask; next to her a woman wearing a figure hugging mini dress. She wore a clear plastic mask before her pink hair framed face. The next one wore a Nun rubber mask and habit and the fourth a lion mask and a rich shimmering fur coat to heeled boots and black gloves. The woman in the clear plastic mask said . “He still has not eaten a single bite. If we don not come to a decision, he will die.” The Lion Woman said to me. “Get up and turn around.” At first I did not want to comply, but then maybe they would kill me now and that was something I looked forward to. The lion masked woman closed a pair of leg irons around my ankles and detached the chain that was until then connected to the hand cuffs I was shakled with since I was here. One of them placed a black hood over my head and said. “Turn and walk!” I did not. “If you want to kill me, get it over with.” “If you do not walk and follow my instructions, I will hurt you bad.” One of them said. “Go right ahead. You can't take anything from me anymore, I survived the last beating and hopefully I won't survive the next.” Someone kicked me me hard into the groin. The pain was great, and I almost threw up, I staggered and dropped to my knees. The same voice said. “I castrate you with my boots and then cut that pecker off and stuff it down your throat, if you don't do what I say.” A new voice said. “Let him be Sister. Would you not regret what you do if I am right?” I had no idea what was going on or what they meant ,but the kicking stopped. The new voice said. “Come with me, slave. Do as I say and you wont return to this cell.” I made small steps towards the voice. Someone attached a collar to my neck and by the pulling sensation a leash or chain was attached to it. The promise of not returning to this boring cell was enough to make me follow with out resistance. Even if they took me to a place to kill me. After walking blindfolded and bare feet over cold cement, the air changed and became cold wind. I knew we were outside. I smelled and heard a horse. The black hood was pulled from my head and bright day light made my eyes water and hurt. It took a few moments for my eyes to get accustomed . I was standing in a cobblestone yard of what looked like a large estate stable , with several stable and equipment buildings arranged in horse shoe fashion. To the other side were plowed fields , covered with a sugary coating of snow. Small stands of trees interrupted the otherwise feature less fields as far as one could see. The woman with the horse mask sat on a tall black steed, holding the reins with one hand and the leather leash attached to my collar in the other. She pressed her thighs and the horse began to move and I hobbled, over the cold stone and hindered by the ankle chain. The other women did not follow. We left the compound and onto a tarmac covered small path, it too was sporadically covered with ice and snow. She stopped the horse, as I stumbled and fell. “Sometimes we let our prisoners loose, let them run naked over the fields. They think they have a chance to escape and then we hunt them down.” She had her masked face turned to me, the horse mask looked quite realistic and I wondered how she could see, as the masks glass horse eyes certainly did not line up with hers. I said nothing. She swung her leg over the horses back and dismounted and crouched before me. “We have checked you out. It wasn't easy at all, you are drifting around the world for quite a while now. Letting you loose might not be a good idea.” “Do whatever you want. If you want to play games with me before you kill me; I will disapoint you. Just get it over with.” “Why did you have a wig and make up in your back pack? Those are certainly not things the average homeless drifter carries arround.” “That is none of your business.” She sighed behind her mask. “What if there is another alternative to death? Yes martin must die, and disapear forever, but what if I offer you a new life? A chance to become the woman you always wanted to be?” I was not sure I heard her correctly and despite the cold wind, I blushed. A hard knot formed in my throat. She put her leather gloved hand on my chin and lifted my face so I had to look into her masked face. “Yes we know of your secret, we used drugs to question you. It is your secret, your desire that might give us a chance to help you.” “Was it not enough for you to beat me and torture me? Now you trying mind games and taking away my last layers of dignity?” “We are no angels, we are in some regard very evil and we take delight in what we do, but I think...we think you are a kindred soul. So here is my offer. You become one of us, a Sister of the Dark Coven. We will teach you how to be a woman,how to be a sister of the coven and you can be your female self all day long. If you accept, Martin must disappear forever. You must perform 24 challenges and complete 24 tests over a period of 24 month. We won't ask things you can't do and when the time comes for each challenge, we believe you are ready for it. During this time you are not allowed to ask any questions and you must follow our instructions. Should you complete all 24 challenges we will make you a real woman and give you a new identity and life and of course we give you a seat in our circle. If you chose not to accept my offer, we give you what you had when we found you and let you go.” I had forgotten to breathe as she spoke. My head spun, I was not certain I was imagining all this. She waited for a response and after a few moments she said. “Did you understand what I offered?” I took a deep breath. “I am not sure if I am dreaming or hallucinating. I somehow understand what you offered, but I have a hard time believing my own ears and senses.” She reached for my leg irons and unlocked them. “I know the past six weeks have been hell foryou and I know you have barley eaten. We have beaten and tortured you, but I assure you my offer is real. Do you want me to repeat it?” She did anyway and then said. “No questions, for now but eventually it will become clear to you. Now what is your decission?” “If it is true, then I say yes. I have endured much and would endure worse if that is the prize to become a woman.” She got up and said. “I am delighted that you decided that way, I was hoping you would. She took the horse by the reins. “It is not much further, if you come with me we will get you bathed and dressed and then there will be your first challenge.” I followed her to a tree stand about 500 meters form the Farm complex. There was a open wall hut and in its center was a big bath tub with steaming water. She held up a small key. “I will now take off your bonds, I hope you really meant what you said.” “If the chance is real you have nothing to fear from me.” She took off the collar and the hand cuffs and despite her mask I felt she was a bit nervous,but I remained still. She sighed and pointed to the tub. “Please take a bath, it is the first step of your transformation.” The water was scented and it was heavenly hot. Dirt, grime and crusted blood disolved in clouds of my skin. Two women in skintight black latex cat suits, tight masks and ball gags between their lips appeared. The woman in the horse mask said, “These are your maids. They are not allowed to speak to you and you are not to ask them any questions. They will however serve you and carry out your commands. They will now bathe you, defoliate your body and apply lotions.” She pointed to the left one and said. “This is Thing and the other one is Slut.” Slut took a big sponge and started to wash me. The entire situation was as bizarre and surreal as could be. Two latex covered women with killer bodies, a woman in tight riding pants and a red jacket, wearing a horse mask. An open gazebo in a wintery landscape. Thing brought sandwiches and coffee, while Slut applied hair removal crème all over my body face and head. I felt even more naked than before, not a single hair except my eye lashes remained. My skin looked pale. Thing took me by the hand and silently gestured me to a lounge chair and after I had wolfed down two sandwiches and two mugs of coffee, thing pedicured my feet in a most professional way, while Slut did my nails. A third rubber dressed girl, in a rubbery version of a french maid outfit came from the direction of the houses and carried a large bag. Horse explained. “This is a silicone body suit,it will give you the appearance of a female body. It was made by the finest special effects artist using the latest techniques. I felt a strange excitement as they helped me into the tight suit and closed the fine seam on the back with a hidden zipper. As I looked down myself, I had a pair of perky fleshy boobs that felt and moved like the real thing. A fine venus mound below my new navel and a perfectly trimmed golden blonde triangle below. I could not help guide my fingers around the artifical and so real looking vagina. Thing took a red fur thing out of the large bag and the Horse mask said. “This is a Fox costume, please put it on.” The costume was a form fitting coveral that molded to me like a second skin. It was made of an elastic material covered with golden red fur, except for the belly section, which was white fur. It was so soft and shimmered like real fur. Just above my butt was a long bushy fox tail complete with black tip. The costume included black gloves and heeled boots that were attached to the coverall. The Horse masked woman herself closed the zipper Like and attached hood there was a very realistic looking fox mask with a teeth filled maw , the lower jaw attached to a tricot hood moved when I moved my jaw. Thing pressed a switch and a floor length mirror rose form the floor. In it I saw my reflection, It was an exciting, bizarre costume, an amalgam of a sexy female body and a red fox. Of course I knew of Furies and I always loved the way they looked, but this costume was special. Its mask was not cartoonish, but cute. Above the little black nose I saw my own eyes behind that mask. Horse asked. “How do you feel?” I caressed my own hips and moved the jaw and said. “A little excited and aroused. I love it.” “Later you have free choice of mask and costume. We are currently in the Farm and country animal period.” She silently laughed and said. “It will make sense to you in a few weeks time, maybe you even like to wear this mask.” “How can you see out of it?” “There is a clever transparent pice of fabric where my eyes are. I can see out but no one can see in.” Slut held open a red jacket, like fox hunters wore and helped me into it. The horse masked woman said. “I need to get changed as well, can you ride a horse?” “Somewhat.” “Let us go to the house then.” She trailed her horse while she walked next to me. “You will address other sisters by their masks. For example, right now I am Sister Horse, you are Sister Fox. Until you have completed all tests,you will not see our faces or know our real names. If you see someone changing masks you turn around or leave the room. “ “I understand.” The others will treat you like a Sister, not a prisoner or Slave. As you noticed there are slaves, they are all around and will do our bidding. We are a secret society called the Order of the Queen of Sheeba. We are somewhat like the Freemasons Order of Salomon, but we are much Older and exist for over 4000 Years.” I listened silently and with awe. She continued as we approached the chateau complex. “We are very secretive and very few outsiders know we exist and like the Freemasons we have a strict Order. On top is Queen Sheeba. Her chair is vacant for 4000 years, then there are the Queens of the Innermost circle. There are always 24.” each Queen has two Princesses, and one is chosen as successor when a Queen passes. Most Princesses remain Princesses to their death of course. All this will be of course repeated and it will become second nature to you. Right now you are my princess, and once you completed all tests and all training, you are the chosen one and take my seat in the Circle.” “If there are only 24 would that not mean your demise? You treated me quite badly but if your promisse is true then I don't think I want you to die.” She laughed behind her mask as we reached the main building, a stately manor. The estate and the manor, the way the building and the country side looked, made me think we were in England, but then there might be regions in the Old States that looked like that. She said. “The Mask of course hides my face, but maybe I am much older than you think, but we cross that bridge when the two years are over.” “Is there another princess?” “Yes, but you do not need to concern yourself about her.” We walked up the wide steps and the door was opened by a girl in a regular maid dress, cute but not made of latex and in a style that was in fashion perhaps before WWII. A long black dress, white apron, the hair gathered in a french knot and a lace head piece. She also wore a white lace veil up to her nose and curseid, as we walked past. The hall behind the door was a grand affair of white marble, columns, art work, carpets and regal chandeliers. I estimated about fifty masked women all gathered in loose groups. Some wore the same riding hunting outfits as Sister Horse did, the rest was dressed in a similar fashion to me. Skin tight, fur suits resembling dogs. A woman with a white horse mask came over and said to Sister Black Horse. “Ah the Fox is here. So I gather the decision was made?” Horse nodded. “Yes, she made the decision to accept the offer.” Now a woman in a brown horse mask joined us and said.”The hunt will begin in about 40 minutes. If you care for tea and sandwiches there is still time.” Sister Black Horse said. “I was just telling Sister Fox about our society, but that can wait. I am certan she is still hungry.” I looked around and said. “I gather I will be the prey?” The White Horse laughed behind her mask. “Oh no, Sister Fox. Our fox hunt is a tad different, you are most certainly not the hunted.” Black Horse put her hand on my shoulder and pointed to a door to the side. “In there you could take off the mask and eat some more if you want, it takes a little to get used to eat and drink with that mask. Our horse masks don't allow it at all.” “No I am fine.” “Splendid, now let me tell you a little more about our society before the hunt begins. Where were we ?” “You told me about the Princesses and not to worry about the other princess.” “Ah right. As I said there is one Queen Sheeba, 24 Queens of the Inner Circle , 48 belong to the Court of Princesses, of which you are one at the moment. Then there are the Great Dames of the Order, there are 192 of them, four to each Princess. There are 384 Courtesans, two to each Dame. Then the next level below is called the Assembly of the Ladies and there are 1536 ladies. Below the ladies are the Handmaidens. There are 2,212 hand maidens, you have 4 by the way. They are your servants and house keepers and so forth. Below the Handmaidens are the Slaves of the Order. These are prospects who might advance to become hand maidens and from there become a Lady and so forth. There are over 12,000 Slaves of the Order all over the world. Finally there are the Low Slaves. Some are here on their own free will, most of them are not however. You or anyone of Lady or above may do as you please with them. There are no restrictions, you can have them for sexual pleasure, torture or even kill them. Oh and there is one more group, technically of course not part of the Order. Those we call Prsioners, they are not here on their own free will and this group also contains men.” I whispered .”Like I was?” “Well initially you were taken to be one, but you were never meant to be a slave or a prisoner. Why that is so I can't tell you and it is part of the things you are not allowed to ask about.” “I am sorry.” “No worries, I will tell you when you are crossing the line in terms of questions. There are a few transsexuals in the group of Slaves of the Order, but they can never advance. You are different and you are from this day on considered a woman.” I knew my next question would be prohibited , so I swallowed it. She laughed. “You are learning fast indeed.” A woman in an all black riding outfit and an eerie looking raven mask appeared on the wide stairs. She lashed a long bull whip and said as everyone was paying attention. “Horses, Dogs, Ladies and the Fox welcome to our annual Fox hunt. We have eight men and two women to be hunted today. Six of the men are chosen because of their exceptional cruelty to animals and two are rapists of the worst kind. One of the women comes from Africa , where she killed and tortured many hundred, as she was empowered by her husband who was the nations dictator. The other woman is a former princess of our very own, she committed treason out of jealousy and must be punished. All hunted have been chosen and convicted by our Court of Princesses and sentenced by our Queens according to our laws. I hereby declare this 244th hunt to commence.” The Black Horse put her false snout close to me and she said in a low voice. “How and why we choose who is to be punished will become clear to you and it also answers your question about the other princess.” “What will happen to her?” “That is more or less up to you. She was the one who has beaten you with the hose.” “Was she not allowed to do that to someone like me?” “Not when I had other orders. Now let's go.” I followed her and the others outside. Slaves, I recognized by their ball gags had brought out horses. A huge totally black stallion, bigger than all the other horses pushed its handler towards me. Black Horse said. “What an omen indeed, Dark Spirit wants you.” I climbed onto the horse and the black dressed Raven Masked woman handed me a whip and an Ar 15 assault rifle. “Can you use one of these?” “Yes.” Category:File Depository